


Бережное обращение

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M, Piercings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: После весёлой вечеринки Широ просыпается с пирсингом в губе. Поцелуи временно под запретом... приходится выкручиваться :)





	Бережное обращение

Широ просыпается с больной головой и отчётливым привкусом крови во рту. Кит счастливо улыбается во сне, прижимаясь щекой к его груди. Он всегда улыбается, когда Широ рядом.  
Выбравшись из-под его рук и ног, Широ плетётся в ванную и пьёт холодную воду прямо из-под крана. Нижняя губа опухла, и это заставляет его улыбнуться. Киту всё ещё тяжело себя сдерживать.  
Глянув в зеркало, чтобы пригладить шевелюру, Широ так и замирает, удивлённо подняв брови.  
Под губой блестит перламутрово-белый шарик. К Широ возвращаются обрывки воспоминаний. 

Кажется, вчера на вечеринке речь зашла о том, что Широ нравится пирсинг, но он считает себя слишком старым, чтобы колоть ухо или бровь. В ответ на «слишком старый» Кит оскорблённо фыркнул, но спорить не стал. Опасный знак, но Широ выпил слишком много, чтобы придавать этому значение. Что за безответственный мастер и когда сделал прокол, память Широ утаивает.

Широ никогда не злится для порядка. Он или злится, или нет.  
Может, стоило бы поворчать на Кита за самоуправство, но Широ и сам понимает: ему приятно, что Кит так рвётся исполнять его фантазии. И пирсинг ему тоже нравится.  
Завалившись обратно в постель, он утыкается носом в лохматую макушку и улыбается, когда засыпает снова.

Найденная в кармане куртки инструкция гласит, что недавно сделанный пирсинг требует бережного обращения.  
«После окончательного заживления покусывание и поцелуи вокруг прокола становятся ещё приятнее», – читает Кит и, сглотнув, смотрит на Широ. Тот отвечает вопросительным взглядом.  
– Нет, ничего, – отвечает Кит, весь горя. В своём воображении он уже обводит белый шарик языком, слегка поддевает, целует так, что у Широ начинают подрагивать ресницы. – Я схожу в аптеку.  
Он покупает антисептик, физраствор и стерильные ватные тампоны. Вспомнив ещё один пункт, возвращается и просит жидкость для полоскания рта. Потом, подумав, берёт с полки смазку. Не меняясь в лице, фармацевт предлагает ему латексные перчатки и уплотнённые презервативы.

Широ обнимает его, пока Кит курит на пороге дома. Кладёт голову на плечо, прижимается к спине грудью, опускает ресницы, думая о чем-то своём. Привычно тянется поцеловать.  
– Нельзя, – строго говорит Кит. – Пока не заживёт.  
О чем он только думал, когда они ввалились среди ночи в круглосуточный тату-салон!   
Широ усмехается, обнимает его крепче.  
– Придётся изобрести альтернативу, – шутит он.

В следующие несколько дней Кит понимает, как часто они с Широ привыкли целоваться.  
Утром и вечером. Принимая душ или бреясь плечом к плечу перед зеркалом. Сталкиваясь в коридоре, они привычно тянутся друг к другу, а потом Широ с хохотом уворачивается.  
Кит горит только сильнее. Грядущий месяц кажется вечностью. Они так недавно вместе – _так_ вместе, – но Кит уже не представляет себя без вкуса его губ. 

Широ дисциплинированно чистит зубы, стараясь не тревожить прокол. Кит смотрит на его отражение, остановившись у него за плечом. Широ голодно усмехается, поймав его взгляд.   
Кит целует его в затылок, чуть ниже аккуратно подбритых белых волос. Спускается ниже, обводит языком косточку у основания шеи. Мягко сжимает зубами кожу между шеей и плечом, посасывает – сначала нежно. Широ с длинным вздохом наваливается на раковину. Шумит вода. Кит вскидывает взгляд и пугается сам себя. Неужели у него всегда такие дикие глаза?  
Широ тяжело дышит, и в том, как он охотно подаётся навстречу и прижимается задом к его отвердевшему члену, Киту видится...приглашение?  
Он никогда не задавал этого вопроса – не хочет задавать и сейчас. Они отлично понимают друг друга без слов.  
Кит опускается на колени и стягивает ниже резинку его трусов. Раздвигает ягодицы, медленно проводит между ними языком.  
Где-то наверху громко ударяется о раковину выпавшая из руки зубная щётка.

Этой ночью Широ впервые снизу, и Кит сходит с ума, кусая и целуя его везде, кроме губ. И не жалеет – таким звукам не нужно мешать даже поцелуями. Они засыпают, крепко-крепко обнявшись, вжавшись друг в друга. Утром Кит привычно тянется за первым в этот день поцелуем, сонно трётся носом о нос, потом вспоминает – и с озорной улыбкой целует в ухо. Кусает. Тянет мочку. Смеётся.  
– Проколешь ухо? – шепчет он, почти не разжимая зубов.  
Широ стонет так, что неважно, согласен он или требует дополнительное время на раздумья.

Выдавливая на ладонь пену для бритья, Широ смеётся. У него два засоса на щеке – никакой воротник не спасёт.  
– Люди скажут, я тебя бью, – фыркает Кит. Расписанные синяками бёдра одеждой прикрыть легко, но приятная боль напоминает, как Широ тянул его на себя и требовал ещё. Глубже. Быстрее. Кит снова горит, и его взгляд становится диким.  
– А что скажут галра? – Широ косится на его взъерошенное отражение, скользит взглядом к повязанному на поясе полотенцу.   
– Что люблю тебя больше жизни.  
– Больше похоже на правду.  
Им обоим сложно избавиться от привычки скрывать проявления своих чувств – особенно от самих себя. Широ задирает подбородок и выпячивает щёку языком, будто бы разглядывая засосы, а сам озорно косится на Кита. Кит улыбается самыми краешками губ. Одной рукой Широ продолжает бриться, вторую опускает на зад Кита.

Две зубные щётки и две бритвы в одном стаканчике коротко позвякивают на краю раковины. В том же ритме Кит коротко взрыкивает, не отводя взгляда от зеркала. На этот раз на раковину опирается он, а Широ – сзади, одной рукой сжимает его член сквозь складки махрового полотенца, второй удерживает его за бедро. По привычке он хочет поцеловать Кита – в шею, в висок, в плечо, как обычно, – но сдерживается. Трётся носом, шепчет ласковые слова, от которых у Кита внутри всё переворачивается. Каждый раз, от каждого слова.  
«Больше жизни», – думает он, и знает, что Широ читает это признание в его расширенных зрачках.  
Кончая в полотенце, Кит вцепляется в металлическую руку Широ и длинно стонет. Широ сгребает его в объятие второй, живой рукой, прижимает к груди, трётся щекой о его влажный висок.   
– Люблю, – еле слышно говорит он, и Кит закидывает обе руки назад, ему на шею, бездумно гладит по волосам в ответном признании.  
Широ поворачивает его к себе, смотрит в глаза тем взглядом, от которого сердце Кита становится горячим и мягким. Кит тянется его поцеловать, но вовремя вспоминает и неловко тычется губами ему в подбородок.  
– Хм, – говорит Широ. – Приятно.  
Кит слушает его изменившийся голос. Смотрит ему в глаза. Целует ещё раз. И ещё.

Широ не из тех, кто станет просить пощады, поэтому ближе к утру Кит останавливается сам. Ночь влажная, и он чувствует себя мокрым насквозь. Широ лежит на спине, тяжело дыша, и выглядит… затраханным. Настолько, что у него едва хватает сил повернуть голову в сторону Кита.  
– Больше жизни, – шепчет Кит в уголок его безмятежной улыбки и целует так, как, наверное, нужно целовать волшебный цветок, раскрывающий бутон раз в тысячелетие.  
Широ обнимает его за шею и со счастливым вздохом… нет, не засыпает. Выключается. Кит слушает его ровное дыхание и сам постепенно соскальзывает в забытье.  
Рядом с Широ ему всегда снятся хорошие сны.

Из тату-салона Широ возвращается с блестящим колечком в губе – таким же перламутрово-белым, как первое украшение.   
– Покажи, – требует Кит, подходя ближе. На Широ кожаная куртка поверх белой майки, и хулиганская улыбка делает его похожим на классического плохого парня. Кит обнимает его за талию и влажно целует в губы. Он ждал этого целый месяц, и…  
– Оно того стоило, – заключает Кит пару минут спустя. Широ тянется за ним, касается колечком его губ.  
– Новые ощущения? – весело уточняет он.  
Кит касается колечка языком. Слегка посасывает губу вокруг прокола, нежно прихватывает зубами. Широ стонет ему в рот, на его скулах проступает едва заметный румянец.  
– Похоже, что да, – заключает Кит и за руку тащит его в постель.

Они долго лежат, обнявшись, и смотрят на зарево заката за окном. Кит наслаждается мирной тишиной. Наслаждается тем, что в его жизни многое стало ясно, и тем, что они с Широ могут касаться друг друга, когда и сколько им хочется. Он нежно улыбается, глядя на профиль Широ, на его чуть припухшие после поцелуев губы. Легко касается пальцем белого колечка. Оно требует бережного обращения – как и сам Широ.  
– Кит. – Широ целует его палец. Кит поднимает брови, ожидая продолжения. – Помнишь, ты сказал, что тебе потребуется как минимум шесть медовых месяцев?  
Кит кивает, упираясь подбородком ему в грудь, внимательно смотрит в лицо. Конечно, он помнит. Третий медовый месяц почти закончился, и он с трудом представляет, как перестанет… вот это всё. Улыбаться как дурак. Целоваться при каждом удобном случае. И ещё много разного. Эта новая жизнь ему нравится не меньше, чем старая – потому что, как и в старой, в ней есть Широ.  
– Да, – говорит он.  
– Я думаю, мне нужно как минимум двенадцать. – Широ смеётся, смущённо заведя ладонь на затылок. – Но если ты…  
Дальше Кит не слушает. Кит целует его, нежно проводит языком по колечку в губе. В стоне Широ угадывается его имя.  
– Я в деле, – говорит Кит. – Думаю, мы оба заслужили медовый год.

04.12.2018


End file.
